Past, Present and Future
by magicaltears
Summary: Buffy goes and grabs the past Sunnydale gang to help the future Sunnydale gang w Glory. Of course BA get back together, but what will happen when they have to go back to their own time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

-1Title- Past, Present and Future  
Author-Britt  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.  
Spoilers- I kinda changed it but it gives some spoilers for season 3 and The Gift. Actually, Anything up to the Gift I'm going to say it contains Slight Spoilers for it just to be safe.  
Distribution-Want, Take, Have. Just let me know where it's going and give me credit.  
Summary- Okay, this just popped into my head like 2 weeks ago and its been driving me crazy so I decided to write it because If I didn't it'd keep replaying in my head! Well I always thought it'd be a better way to end season five if Angel and the LA gang would of came and helped. So...I kinda went with that. But instead of going and getting mean Angel who left Buffy. I decided to have Buffy go back into the past and go get Nice Angel from the middle of third season (before he decided he wanted to leave the SLAYER for a damn NORMAL life) and while she's there she picks up the rest of the gang. Wackiness ensues! Oh and By the way, Oz and Willow are still together. For the stories purposed pretend that Lovers Walk was like in 2 parts. Angel and Buffy have already gotten back together, but this story happens before Willow and Xander get caught kissing (at least in the past part.) I promise you'll understand what I'm talking about when you read the story!. LOL.  
Author's notes-I crave feedback. I get feedback, you get the next part..

PART 1- Sunnydale Season 5 (I don't know the actual year so pretend that its there.)

Buffy Summers looked around in her room and sighed to herself.

'_Am I really going to do this?' _

She nodded to no one in particular and got ready to go to work. The Slayer looked at all the ingredients and the book in front of her. She started talking to herself trying to calm her nerves.

"At least it's in English! This way at least I know that if it works and I do go back in time, I won't go to the Jurassic period or anything!"

The Worried Blonde started to poor the red smelly sand around herself in a circle and started to read from the book.

"Past, Present and Future, Reverse. Take me to the place that I wish to be. By the gods and let it be. Take me to Sunnydale 1998." (A.N. Sorry about the crappy incantation. But I couldn't think of anything else!)

Sunnydale 1998 (Season 3)

Buffy felt her hair go around her and she felt as if she was falling. The Slayer closed her eyes and when she opened them she was still in her room. Shaking her head and sighing. She stood up and when she looked into the mirror she screamed as she saw her hair much shorter and herself looking much younger. Joyce Summers ran in as she heard her daughter scream.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Buffy's eyes became big as she saw her mother and realized the spell must have worked. Tears filling her eyes she hurdled herself into her mother's arms. Joyce Summers fell back on the bed holding the crying slayer.

"Honey, What happened? Is everything okay?"

Buffy realized that her mother was standing in front of her much alive. She smiled.

"Yea mom. Everything's fine. I thought I had a zit. I'm okay now."

Joyce gave her daughter a sarcastic look.

"Young lady you scared me half to death! I broke a plate because I thought someone was torturing you to death!"

The Slayer smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mom."

The two Summer's women smiled and both got up and started to do their own things.

Buffy started walking towards the Magic shop when she realized that the high school library was still standing and that's where the gang would most likely be. She switched directions and ran towards the library. As she walked in she saw Xander and Cordelia bickering about something. Oz and Willow playing Footsie, and Giles and Angel looking through some book.

"Hey Guys, what are we doing?"

Everyone jumped when they heard the sound of the slayers voices. They all relaxed greatly. Willow ran and hugged her best friend.

"Just researching the mayor and his ascension."

Buffy smiled and nodded. Thinking to herself.

_'Might as well play along for a little bit before I tell them that I'm from the past.'_

Sunnydale Season 5

Dawn Summers paced back and fourth between Willow and Xander.

"So she didn't say where she was going?!"

Willow put her hand on the younger Summers shoulder.

"Sorry Dawnie. All she said was that she knew of a place that she could try to get information on Glory and for me and Tara to watch you while she was gone."

Dawn nodded and the gang got back to researching. All hoping that the slayer would hurry up and come home. None of them realizing where Buffy was and that technically she was home...

TBC! Okay, I'm sorry if it sucks. However, I wrote this story back in 2004 and I never finished it. I know this is a common theme for all my recent Buffy/Angel stories, but I cant help it. Lol. If you want me to continue this fic, please review, if not, then don't I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title- Past, Present and Future  
Author-Britt A.K.A. Sky  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.  
Spoilers- I kinda changed it but it gives some spoilers for season 3 and The Gift. Actually, Anything up to the Gift I'm going to say it contains Slight Spoilers for it just to be safe.  
Distribution-Want, Take, Have. Just let me know where it's going and give me credit.  
Summary- Okay, this just popped into my head like 2 weeks ago and its been driving me crazy so I decided to write it cuz If I didn't it'd keep replaying in my head! Well I always thought it'd be a better way to end season five if Angel and the LA gang would of came and helped. So...I kinda went with that. But instead of going and getting mean Angel who left Buffy. I decided to have Buffy go back into the past and go get Nice Angel from the middle of third season (before he decided he wanted to leave the SLAYER for a damn NORMAL life) and while she's there she picks up the rest of the gang. Wackiness ensues! Oh and By the way, Oz and Willow are still together. For the stories purposed pretend that Lovers Walk was like in 2 parts. Angel and Buffy have already gotten back together, but this story happens before Willow and Xander get caught kissing (at least in the past part.) I promise you'll understand what im talking about when you read the story!. LOL. OH! And one more thing and please don't flame me, but Riley is in this story for a little bit. But don't worry, I promise it'll be worth it. Cuz Angel isn't happy when he sees his Buffy kissing another man. nods and smiles  
Author's notes-I crave feedback. I get feedback, you get the next part..

Sunnydale Season 3

Buffy went and picked up a book and pretended to research. At least she knew what she was looking for. All of a sudden she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards a familiar but not familiar enough broad chest. She turned around in his arms and came face to face with the image that haunted her every dream and made her wake up crying for the dream she could never have again.

"Hey. I missed you last night. You said we were going to go patrolling together and you never showed up at the mansion. I got worried so I went looking for you but I couldn't find you."

Buffy smiled softly up at the man.

"Sorry, Mom kept me in. Wanted to bond."

Angel nodded and leaned down and captured the slayer's lips in a loving kiss. Buffy bit back tears as she tasted the one man who could make her go weak at the knees. She kissed him back passionately, never wanting the moment to end. Willow smiled at the couple and was probably the only one who was actually truly happy that her two friends had reunited. She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, but Giles is wondering what happened to you too."

Buffy smiled at the younger girl and giggled.

"Don't worry Wills, we'll be able to finish later. Cuz as we all know, that's what cemeteries are for. No Friends, No parents, No Watchers. "

Willow smiled and laughed at her best friend.

"No, none of that. Just unspeakable demons and vampires who want to kill you and drink your blood. Or just turn you into vampires!"

"Yea well, they interrupt me and my boyfriend. They'll get a pointy stick right through their un-beating hearts."

Willow and Angel both nodded.

"You guys go down, I'm going to go grab a few books that may help us."

Willow and Angel both gave the slayer incredulous looks and she smiled and waved them along.

The blonde grabbed a few books and went downstairs and handed them to Giles. She took a survey of the room and smiled, even though a little ache was felt in her heart. There was the oddest group of people in the entire room, more or less good friends. They had a slayer, 2 watchers, a vampire, a witch, a werewolf, and 2 normal people or at least normal as you could call Cordelia and Xander. Giles looked happy and he smiled at his slayer.

"Buffy, these books help quite a bit. I would of never thought to use these!"

The slayer smiled and shrugged.

"So does anyone actually need Angel and I here? Because I would feel much more useful patrolling."

Giles nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure, Angel go ahead and go with Buffy to patrol. Be careful you too. We don't know where Faith is or anything."

The slayer and vampire nodded and grabbed they're coats. Willow noticed the couple matched as they both had on leather pants, red silk shirts and black leather jackets. She laughed.

"You two really are with the matching aren't you?"

Everyone laughed and the slayer and vampire walked out. Once they reached Weatherly Park, Angel pushed the slayer against a tomb stone and started a long ago declared war with they're mouths. Buffy once again bit back tears and she decided that this was going to kill her if she didn't tell the gang who she really was and where she really came home. Angel started to kiss her more passionately and she grinned.

_'Tomorrow, I'll tell them tomorrow.'_

Sunnydale Season 5.

"I'm going to kill her! I can't believe she just left me and didn't tell me where she was going!"

Dawn Summers ranted to her sisters boyfriend. She didn't particularly like the man, but hey, she might as well rant to someone. And since Willow and Tara were researching. And Xander and Anya went downstairs to look for something.

_˜Yeah right, look for something. We all know what they're doing.'_

Riley Finn smiled at The younger Summers girl.

"She'll be back. You know she'd never leave you for that long. She loves you."

Dawn smiled a forced smile and returned to doing her math homework. Riley knew the smile was forced and forced one himself before finishing up the book he was looking through. He normally wouldn't be doing research. But He wanted to be here when Buffy got back. The question is, back from where. He knew she had told Willow she knew of a place where she could possibly get research about Glory. Hopefully she didn't go talk to any old friends. That thought made Riley's blood boil and his heart ache...

TBC! I know, I'm trying to make Riley sound as normal as possible. Even though I really wish I didn't have too. But for the sake of the story line, I have to make him sound normal. 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title- Past, Present and Future  
Author-Britt  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.  
Spoilers- I kinda changed it but it gives some spoilers for season 3 and The Gift. Actually, Anything up to the Gift I'm going to say it contains Slight Spoilers for it just to be safe.  
Distribution-Want, Take, Have. Just let me know where it's going and give me credit.  
Summary- Okay, this just popped into my head like 2 weeks ago and its been driving me crazy so I decided to write it cuz If I didn't it'd keep replaying in my head! Well I always thought it'd be a better way to end season five if Angel and the LA gang would of came and helped. So...I kinda went with that. But instead of going and getting mean Angel who left Buffy. I decided to have Buffy go back into the past and go get Nice Angel from the middle of third season (before he decided he wanted to leave the SLAYER for a damn NORMAL life) and while she's there she picks up the rest of the gang. Wackiness ensues! Oh and By the way, Oz and Willow are still together. For the stories purposed pretend that Lovers Walk was like in 2 parts. Angel and Buffy have already gotten back together, but this story happens before Willow and Xander get caught kissing (at least in the past part.) I promise you'll understand what im talking about when you read the story!. LOL. OH! And one more thing and please don't flame me, but Riley is in this story for a little bit. But don't worry, I promise it'll be worth it. Cuz Angel isn't happy when he sees his Buffy kissing another man. nods and smiles  
Author's notes-I crave feedback. I get feedback, you get the next part..

Sunnydale Season 3

The next night Buffy walked into the library and smiled as she saw her friends, her mom, Wesley, and Angel.

She smiled and handed everyone cookies. Everyone gave her odd expressions.

Willow knew something was wrong whenever anyone brought cookies.

"Uh oh, What happened?"

Buffy bit her lip.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am."

Everyone quirked an eyebrow. Xander jumped on his chair.

"YOU'RE A DEMON! YOU'RE A DEMON HARBORING BUFFY'S BODY!"

Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No Xander. I'm not a demon. I'm still Buffy, just not the Buffy that you guys know. I'm not 17."

Everyone once again looked at Buffy like she was crazy. Angel walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed just as she had been every time he touched her for the last two days.

"Then how old are you my love?"

She looked down.

"I'm 20 years old. I'm from the future. And I could really use all of your help."

Angel looked deep into his love's eyes and saw that she was truly serious. He also saw in her soul pain that he had never seen before. He smiled softly at her, trying to forget the look of pain in her eyes.

"We'll do whatever we can."

The rest of the group nodded.

"It's going to require all of you, including you mom. Coming to the future with me."

Angel once again nodded.

"I'm not sure it can be done." 

"I agree with Mr. Giles."

"Oh spells! I wanna help!"

"Cool Time Travel Party! Lets rock and roll into 3 years from now!"

Buffy laughed at all her friends and then addressed the two watchers.

"It can be done. I'll set it up if you guys all agree you'll come with me."

The Scooby's all looked at each other once more and then they all nodded.

Buffy smiled. She knew this was going to be hard, on everyone. But she hoped that everything would work out okay. 

We'll just have to find out, I guess."

TBC! I know it was short but I am sooo tired.. If I get enough Feedback I may send out another part tonight! So get that feedback a rolling! 


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sunnydale (Season 5)

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?"

Everyone looked at Dawn and smiled a sad smile.

"Dawnie, I don't know where Buffy is, but I know she's okay. She probably just went to get help."

Dawn looked at her sister's best friend.

"Willow, where would she have gone to get help?"

Giles cleared his throat and looked at Willow and Xander particularly.

"Do you think she went to talk to Angel?"

Sunnydale (Season 3)

"Okay is everyone ready?"

The slayer looked at her watcher first.

Giles just nodded his head, stating that he was ready. She then in turn looked at each one of her friends.

"Yep. I'm ready. So is the spell."

Oz just nodded after his girlfriend.

"Heck yeah! Let's go! I wonder if Cordy and I are still dating?"

Cordy visibly shivered at the thought of her and Xander still dating.

"Yes love."

Buffy smiled a small smile at Angel, part of her was glad she was going home. The other part of her was scared because she knew once she got there, she'd have to go back to being with Riley. (A/N EW!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry.)

"I'm still not sure that this is a good idea, what if the council finds out?"

Everyone ignored the last comment, it was normal to ignore Wesley.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is get in a circle and hold hands."

Everyone did as the slayer asked.

Buffy looked at Willow and nodded slowly. Willow spoke a few words in Latin and tossed a powder into the middle of the circle, and the 8 people were suddenly gone.

Meanwhile, forward 3 years in time.

_Giles cleared his throat and looked at Willow and Xander particularly._

"_Do you think she went to talk to Angel?"_

Willow and Xander looked at each other and then shrugged.

"I don't know honestly. I mean, I know they haven't talked in a while."

Riley stormed over to the three and looked ready to kill.

"She better have not gone to talk to him. We don't need some stupid vampire here!"

Before anyone could say a word, a flash of light made everyone cover there eyes and before they could do anything, 8 people landed in front of them.

Buffy stepped forward and smiled an innocent smile.

"Scoobies…Meet the Scoobies."

TBC! Okay, so it was short, but I wanted to get this part out, I'm going to try to finish a couple of the other fics I posted last night, or at least add a couple parts to them tonight, I'll probably add another part to this one as well. And by the way, I made it so I can accept anonymous reviews, However, if I get ONE anonymous flame, I'm taking that off. I feel that if you are going to flame, at least have the courage to sign it. Anyway, please review, if I don't get more reviews, I wont bother updating this.


	5. Chapter 5

-1_Recap of Chapter 4_

"_She better have not gone to talk to him. We don't need some stupid vampire here!"_

_Before anyone could say a word, a flash of light made everyone cover there eyes and before _

_they could do anything, 8 people landed in front of them._

_Buffy stepped forward and smiled an innocent smile._

"_Scoobies…Meet the Scoobies."_

CHAPTER 5

The older scoobies (A/N: When I say older, I mean like the 20 year old scoobies, and when I say younger, I mean the scoobies from the 3rd season. Hopefully that clears up any confusion.) looked at the slayer like she was insane. Dawn however, raced towards her sister and threw her arms around her.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Buffy held her younger sister tightly.

"It's okay Dawnie. I'm fine."

The younger scoobies looked confused. Sure, they knew it would be weird to see their future selves, but what was confusing was there were only a few of their future selves around. While looking around they noticed the differences. Willow looked pretty much the same only she had learned a little bit more about fashion, Xander had filled out and had lost some of his 'geeky' look, Giles looked the same other than the fact that he wore a little less tweed. The thing that confused them was they didn't see an older version of Oz, Cordelia, Wesley, or Angel. Also they saw some people they didn't recognize, such as the woman sitting next to Willow, the woman sitting next to Xander, the young woman who had a death grip on Buffy, and a man who was staring at Buffy a little too intently for Angel's liking. Turning their attention back to the slayer they saw her being released by the younger brunette.

(Okay, so it makes it a little less confusing, most of the time when I'm referring to a person from the 5th season, I'll probably refer to them as their last name (unless someone is talking to them) and from the 3rd season I'll refer to them as their first name).

Giles looked at the blonde slayer with a mixture of awe and anger.

"Buffy, I know you said we needed help. And I completely agree with you, but do you know how dangerous it is to bring people from the past to the present?!"

Buffy nodded slightly.

"I didn't know who else to go to though Giles. I cant fight this chick by myself, I've tried and every time I've gotten my ass handed to me."

Riley came over to his girlfriend and sighed.

"Why did you have to bring him here as well?"

Buffy didn't have to ask her boyfriend who he meant.

"Because he's a strong fighter. I refuse to argue about this right now. Either you stay here and work along side me and the rest of them, or you leave. Take your pick."

Riley knew he wasn't going to win this argument, so instead he leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

"What do you need me to do?"

Buffy smiled.

"I need you to continue researching on Glory. Find me a weapon, a weakness, something that will help me kill her."

Riley nodded, meanwhile Angel was glaring daggers at the man who dared to kiss his girlfriend.

Buffy turned to face the group as a whole.

"Okay, the reason I brought the younger versions of you guys here is simple, I need your help. There is this psycho girl named Glory that is too strong for words, and for some reason it doesn't seem as if she can be killed, and she is trying to kill us and destroy the world. We need help researching, and fighting."

The younger scoobies nodded and all went to work, all wondering though why they weren't at the library.

Angel felt the tingling of a vampire approaching and looked over at Buffy.

"Buffy, there's a vampire headed towards this shop."

Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I was waiting for him."

Before Angel could respond he heard the bell on the door ring and saw a blonde vampire. The rest of the younger scoobies saw him as well and they jumped back in fright. Angel stepped towards him but was stopped when he saw Buffy wave at him.

"Hey Spike."

TBC! Okay, I know it was a stupid ending, but I'm sitting in the parking lot of school typing this on my laptop. I think this is a little longer than my last couple of chapters on here, I hope it is at least. Please read and review, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner, it's just been a busy couple of weeks. I have finals coming up in early December and then I'm off until mid January so I'll have a lot more time once I'm out of college for Winter break. So anyway, the more you review, the sooner I'll get the chapters up! Read and Review please!

And a special thanks to all of those who have reviewed! I really appreciate you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Spike smirked at the slayer.

"Hey love."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Spike, have you patrolled tonight yet?"

Spike nodded.

"I did a couple of quick sweeps, but there wasn't much."

Buffy nodded at him.

"Alright, well can you do me a favor and take Dawn back to your place?"

Spike nodded.

"Sure love. I'll see you later."

Spike smirked at the younger version of his sire and kissed Buffy on the cheek before motioning to Dawn. 

"Dawnie, I'll pick you up later, okay?"

Dawn nodded and followed Spike out of the Magic Box.

Riley glared at the blonde's retreating back.

"Why does he always have to be around?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Because he actually helps as much as he annoys me."

Riley sighed and went to help in the research.

Xander (the younger one) walked over to the slayer and placed his hand on her head, checking to see if she had a fever.

"Uh…Buff? Are you sure you haven't gone completely psycho in the future? Because you just let Spike talk to you!"

Buffy smirked.

"Yeah well, Spike has been neutered so he cant hurt anyone."

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Before Buffy could answer Giles (the 5th season Giles) stood up and sighed.

"Buffy, I think we should all go to our separate homes for the night. I don't think we are going to find anything tonight."

Buffy nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, the younger scoobies can come back to my house with me."

(A/N: Okay, I screwed around with the timeline. Joyce is already gone. I'm just ignoring that Riley left yet. We'll pretend he was out of town when she died so we can still have that lovely scene with Buffy and Angel in Forever).

"What about your mom?"

Xander asked the question innocently but with the sudden silence he knew he had asked the wrong question. Angel stepped towards his girlfriend (so he thinks) and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Love, where's your mom?"

Riley glared at the vampire and opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a look from Rosenberg (the older Willow).

"She died three months ago."

The younger scoobies all gasped and they all looked at the younger Joyce. (By the way, I realize I made a mistake. Let's just act as if Dawn didn't see the younger Joyce. That confrontation will be coming up.).

Joyce walked up to her daughter and looked her in the eye.

"That's why you were so surprised to see me, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded and looked away, not being able to look at her mother anymore.

"Alright guys, well, we need to go pick up Dawn and then we'll go back to my house."

Rosenberg and Tara stepped forward and started to lead the younger scoobies out. Riley stopped the slayer before she could follow as well.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

Angel heard him, as did everyone else. Everyone stopped and stared, Angel glaring at the younger man. The slayer simply shook her head.

"No Riley. I cant. Especially not with the new group here and Dawn."

Buffy sighed and once again shook her head.

"No. I cant. Dawn needs me right now."

Riley sighed as well.

"And where is he going to sleep?"

"They are going to be sleeping in the guest rooms, and the basement."

Riley threw a glare to the vampire but then nodded.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and started to turn away but was once again stopped. Riley grabbed her arm gently, pulling her into his arms. The slayer hugged him briefly. The ex military man leaned down and brushed a kiss against her lips, which she returned slightly.

"I love you Buff."

Buffy smiled at her boyfriend, internally wincing as she could feel Angel's anger against her back. And it was only going to get worse.

"I love you too Riley. See you tomorrow." (A/N: That was EXTREMELY painful for me to write just to let you all know!)

Buffy turned around and tried to avoid everyone's stare. She walked towards Rosenberg and Tara and lead the way out of the magic box, no one except Angel seeing the self satisfied look on Riley's face.

TBC! Okay, I know this was short. But I wrote this at midnight on a Monday morning before going to bed. So bare with me. Feedbacknext chapter. J


	7. Chapter 7

_I love you too Riley. See you tomorrow." (A/N: That was EXTREMELY painful for me to write just to let you all know!)_

_Buffy turned around and tried to avoid everyone's stare. She walked towards Rosenberg and Tara and lead the way out of the magic box, no one except Angel seeing the self satisfied look on Riley's face._

* * *

The slayer sighed, really wanting to get this over with. All she wanted was a nice comfortable bed, and sleep. But instead, she was walking through a cemetery with a group of people following her, going to pick up her younger sister.

"Buff, are we almost there?"

Buffy turned around and smiled at the younger Xander.

"Yep, we are here."

Buffy pulled open the door to the crypt and tried hard not to laugh at the sight. There was Spike, sitting down watching Passions, while Dawn was asleep with her head on a pillow in Spike's lap. She carefully walked over and rested her hand on her sister's shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Dawnie, it's time to go home."

Dawn woke up and smiled sleepily at her sister.

"Whatsupbuffy?"

Buffy smirked.

"I said it's time to go home sleepy."

Dawn nodded and looked at Spike.

"Thanks for letting me hang with you for a while."

Spike nodded dejectedly, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"No problem Nibblett."

Angel couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow at the weird way Spike was acting. Dawn luckily didn't seem to notice the weird group of people outside the crypt.

"Buff, where is everyone sleeping tonight?"

The slayer shrugged.

"We'll figure it out when we get home.

* * *

Once the group finally got back to the Summers residence, they all sat down in the living room.

"Alright guys, we're going to have a tight fit but we'll have to deal with it. Dawn, you'll sleep in my room with me. Tara and Willow you two can share your room like normal. Younger girls (Cordelia, Willow, Mom) You three can share Dawn's room. There are two beds in there as Dawn has a day-bed and there's a trundle underneath it. Oz, Xander, this couch pulls out so you two care share it. Angel, there's a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen downstairs that's all yours."

Everyone nodded and made their way upstairs or in Angel's case downstairs. He knew that he needed to speak with the slayer, but also knew this wasn't the right time to go about it.

* * *

Buffy sighed, she couldn't sleep for anything. Looking to her left she smiled as she saw her younger sister cuddled up with a pillow and sleeping, oblivious to her older sister's turmoil. The slayer sighed and put on her robe, quietly sneaking out of her room so she wouldn't wake the younger girl.

* * *

The vampire took a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He was nocturnal. He turned around and smiled softly as he saw his girlfriend walk out onto the porch where he currently stood.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Buffy jumped at the sound, not at all paying attention to another person being outside.

"Nope, unfortunately. If I didn't need to worry about Dawn being here I'd go patrol, but with no-one here that could protect her from Glory, I have to stay here."

Angel nodded.

"I could always stay here and watch her if you want me too."

Buffy smiled in thanks before shaking her head slightly.

"Thank you for the offer but it's okay. She'd freak if she woke up and couldn't find me."

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"Who is she? I mean she looks a lot younger than you and I don't remember her from our time."

Buffy smiled.

"No you wouldn't. She wasn't even around then. It's a really long story and I only want to have to explain it once, preferably when Dawn is at school. I'll just tell you this little tid-bit. That little one up there is my younger sister."

Angel opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by a look from the slayer. He nodded his head, silently saying that he would wait until tomorrow.

"So tell me a little about your life."

Buffy smiled softly.

"Not much to tell honestly. I'm in college. I attend UC Sunnydale. Willow and Tara are both students there as well. Xander is a construction worker. Giles owns the Magic Box and Anya works for him. Spike is the same as he always is minus the killing people thing."

"What about the rest of us?"

Buffy sighed.

"Well, I told you about my mom."

Angel nodded and put a hand on the slayer's shoulder.

"I'm not sure where Oz is, You own your own Private Investigation business in LA, Cordelia works for you. Wesley also works for you I believe."

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't live in Sunnydale anymore?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No, you don't."

Before another word could be spoken Dawn burst out of the house and into her older sister's arms. Buffy didn't need to ask what was wrong as she felt the young girl's tears soaking her shirt.

"Dawnie it's okay, I'm right here."

Buffy gave Angel an apologetic look which he waved off. Buffy finally was able to calm her sister down before leading her back upstairs, leaving Angel to wonder what had happened in the few years to make his lover to antsy around him, and also wondering why he no longer lived in Sunnydale.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know it's been almost three months since I've updated this, but I cant help it! Lol. But be thankful it's a lot longer of a chapter than all the other ones and I happen to think it's written better as well! Please read and review! The more reviews, the quicker I update! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 13

* * *

Angel watched the love of his undead life lead the young brunette up the stairs before turning to face the street with a look of pure concentration on his face.

Spike smirked as he saw the younger version of his sire staring off into space.

"So peaches, how the hell have you been?"

Angel immediately jumped into a fighting stance. Upon realizing it was the "neutered" Spike, he relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"I came for two reasons actually. One to see if the slayer got Little Bit home okay. And two to see if she wanted me to patrol for a few more hours or if she wanted me to stay with Dawn while she patrolled for a few hours."

Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"Why so accommodating to the slayer?"

Spike tried to keep his face impassive as he answered. His sire had always known when he was lying and if Angel knew the truth, Spike would be a big pile of ashes.

"Now that I have this stupid chip in my head I cant kill humans anymore. So to get my daily spot of violence in, I help the slayer kill the undead nasties."

Angel wasn't fooled for a second. Not only was Spike a terrible liar, but his answer didn't explain why he watched the slayer's young sister (Not that he had any idea how she had a sister now.) However, he just nodded. From the way it seemed, Spike wasn't an immediate threat and he had much more important things to worry about.

Before either of the vampires could make another comment, Buffy walked back onto the porch.

"Hey again Spike."

Spike smirked.

"Hello Slayer."

Buffy outwardly rolled her eyes but inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. With Spike here things hopefully wouldn't be so awkward.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to patrol."

"Thanks for the offer but not tonight. With there being so many people here I don't think it would be safe."

Spike nodded, although inside he was disappointed. Contrary to popular belief he was not an idiot nor was he as blind as the morons who called themselves the slayers friends were. Buffy didn't love Riley. How could she when she was still disgustingly in love with Angel? Which also meant that she would never love him. He knew it was a long shot but between himself and Spike, she had to like him more right?

Spike shook his head to clear his thoughts before turning his attention back to the tense couple.

"Well peaches if your not busy want to go to Willy's and catch up or rehash old times?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and Angel just shook his head.

"No thanks Spike. Maybe some other time."

Spike nodded and turned to walk away. However he was stopped by the sound of the slayer calling his name.

"Hmm?"

Buffy smiled sweetly.

"I have a favor."

Spike simply quirked an eyebrow in question.

"After I pick Dawn up from school tomorrow can I drop her off at your place? I am going to tell the younger scoobies everything but it cant be until tomorrow afternoon because Willow, Tara and I have classes, Xander is on site all day tomorrow for the construction of the new town hall, and the Magic Box is closing early so it'll be busier during the day keeping Giles and Anya busy."

Spike simply nodded his head.

"What time will you be by?"

"Around 4:30."

"Sounds good."

Buffy smiled.

"Thanks Spike."

Spike nodded once again and walked away, leaving the former lovers by themselves once more.

The two sat quietly for some minutes before the silence was broken by quiet chuckles coming from Angel. Buffy turned to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?"

Angel smiled and silenced his laughter before answering her.

"A lot has changed here. The most obvious so far being how Spike is acting. Well, that and the fact that you have a sister but since I don't know the story behind that I wont add that to the mix. Anyway, not three weeks ago for me at least, Spike had kidnapped Willow and Xander to try to get Drusilla back and now he's running around helping you. It's just really strange."

Buffy laughed slightly.

"I guess it is sort of strange. I guess I've just gotten used to him being around. It's been nice to have another "supernatural person" here. He really had helped me a lot."

Angel smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde trying to ignore the flinch that accompanied every time he touched her.

"So you sure you don't want to go patrol?"

Before Buffy could respond Willow (5th season) came outside and turned to the slayer.

"Sorry to interrupt Buff, but it's Mr. Travers. He said he found something else out about Glory."

Buffy smiled in thanks before taking the phone and walking away, leaving Angel and Willow staring after her wondering different things. Angel thinking what else has changed and Willow wondering if things could get any worse.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to get out. My laptop is back in the shop (again) and it wont be out until at least April because of all the things that need to be done so it may be awhile before the next chapter is up.

* * *

Review please!!!! Hopefully this was a longer chapter than before to make up for the long wait time! 


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

Buffy sighed as she clicked the phone off and walked back to where her best friend and ex-lover stood.

"Any news?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No. They found out that something could repel it."

Willow rolled her eyes.

"The Dagon sphere?"

"Yep. I seriously wanted to laugh at Quentin's reaction when I told him we already knew that."

Willow giggled slightly before yawning.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see ya at the Magic Box tomorrow."

"Wait up. I think I'm going to head up with you. Night Angel."

The following day drug on for those who wanted information but sped up for those who were dreading giving said information. By the time the slayer walked into the Magic Box it was 5:15 and everyone was already there.

"Hey guys."

Riley was the first person up and gathered the blonde in his arms. Angel glared at the man but said nothing. Buffy pulled away from Riley and walked over to where the rest of the group sat.

"Okay, I'm going to give an over-view of what's happened over the last two years. Some parts I will go into more details than others depending on the level of importance to what's going on now. Please no-one interrupt me okay?"

The slayer waited for the younger group to nod their consent. She sat herself in the middle of Willow and Xander, both giving her their silent support.

"I've noticed when I went back that some things weren't exactly the same as my past so some of the things I tell you may not happen when you go back. However I'm telling you the important things anyway. Alright, so you guys just dealt with Spike kidnapping Willow and Xander, correct? After that happened, Anya here (who is an ex-demon) granted Cordelia a wish for a Buffy-less Sunnydale. Chaos ensured. Afterwards Giles broke Anya's pendent so now she is a regular human. After that, the First Evil came and started haunting Angel. I ended up having to try to convince him not to watch the sunrise and kill himself. In the end it started to snow so he was saved. The next big thing after that was my 18th birthday. I lost my slayer powers and had to fight a vampire that the council set up for me. In the end Giles got fired from the council because he told me about the test and because he had a "fatherly love" for me. The next thing was what started a large downward spiral. Faith and I were assigned a new watcher named Wesley. Neither one of us particularly liked him because he was just way too by the books and you know both of us had our own style. Anyway, One night Faith and I were fighting vamps and a man came out. I only realized a second before it happened that he wasn't a vampire, but Faith didn't sense it. She staked him. He died, she ran. Later on she went back and dumped the body. She didn't care that she had killed a man. She ended up working for Mayor Wilkins. One of his plans was to steal Angel's soul and use Angelus to kill me. Faith tried to take it from him by triggering the curse but he didn't fall for it. So Wilkins called in a demon to take it from him. Luckily for us this particular demon was an old friend of Giles' who had introduced him to his wife. Angel didn't lose his soul but we acted like he did. He acted like Angelus and chained me up. Faith and I exchanged words and she gloated about everything she knew about the mayor and his ascension. Finally we showed her that we had psyched her out. I guess nothing really significant happened until two days before prom."

Here Buffy finally faltered . She looked at Willow who nodded.

"Two days before Prom Angel broke up with Buffy. The day of Prom this guy named Tucker (who had raised Hellhounds) sent said animals to attack the prom."

Buffy smiled in thanks at the red-head before continuing on.

"I stopped them and went to the prom stag. Angel showed up and we danced. After that we had to deal with Graduation which was when Mayor Wilkins' ascension was. Basically we had the whole senior class helping us to take him down."

Xander kicked Buffy in the shin gently, motioning to her neck. Buffy looked to Giles for help. He simply nodded. Buffy sighed but nodded back.

"The day before graduation Angel and I got into a fight when we were researching. Faith shot him with a poisoned arrow. We asked the council for help when we couldn't find a way to help him, but they refused which caused me to quit the council. Finally Willow and Oz found the only cure. The blood of a slayer. I went to Faith's apartment and we had a huge fight. I ended up stabbing her in the stomach. "

'_You did it B. You killed me. Still wont help your boy though.'_

"She jumped off the fire escape and into a truck. I went back to the mansion to check on Angel. When I got there he was close to dying that I hit him until Angelus surfaced a bit. I made him drink from me."

Buffy pulled her hair up to show the bite on her neck.

"He was cured. We found out later that Faith was in a coma, not dead. The next day was Graduation Day. The whole class and some of their parents helped fight the mayor and his army of vamps. I went and got the mayors attention after he had transformed into the demon. I ran through the school, he followed me. I jumped out a window and Giles hit the switch. We blew up the school, taking the mayor with it. Afterwards we lost a few members of the scoobies. Angel, Cordelia and Wesley went to LA in different intervals, they all now work for Angel Investigations. Willow, Oz and I started college that following September. Our freshman year of college basically consisted of us battling the Iniative and Adam. That brings us to this year. This hell god Glory was exiled from her particular dimension. To get back to her dimension, she has to use this thing called the key. For centuries the key had no form at all. Then these crazy monks gave it form, melded memories and her to me in the form of a sister. Dawn is the key. Everyone here has memories of her but she's only been here for about 6 ½ months. Right now Glory has no idea who or what the key is. I want to keep it that way. So far every time I have fought her she's kicked my ass. I can't fight her by myself. Also I need help researching. So any questions or comments?"

The younger Xander raised his hand.

"So that brown haired girl isn't a real human?"

Buffy sighed.

"She's a real human. She's just a new human."

Xander nodded.

"Please keep this to yourselves. Dawn knows but she'd be mad if she found out I told you everything."

The scoobies all nodded but no-one could say anything else because a phone rang, interrupting their meeting.

TBC! I am a friend of the authors as she is currently in the hospital. This was written in a notebook while she is in the hospital recovering from another surgery. All the errors in this chapter are my fault as I'm not a very good typist. Please review and make her feel better!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, once again I'm sorry about the long update time, but it's been nuts recently. But I wont make any excuses other than to say I'm sorry. Also, there is NO Darla in this story, no Kate in this story (other than her being a cop but I doubt she'll appear), NO Cordy love in this story because that makes me want to vomit, and NO Conner in this story. Also I happen to love Doyle so he's still alive and him and Cordy are together. K?

* * *

A/N 2: Okay I bumped this up to a T rating for a lot of harsh language. Some of our darling characters (and some of our not so darling characters) throw around some fowl language in this one so be prepared.

* * *

_The younger Xander raised his hand._

_"So that brown haired girl isn't a real human?"_

_Buffy sighed._

_"She's a real human. She's just a new human."_

_Xander nodded._

_"Please keep this to yourselves. Dawn knows but she'd be mad if she found out I told you everything."_

_The scoobies all nodded but no-one could say anything else because a phone rang, interrupting their meeting._

Giles stood and briskly walked towards the ringing telephone, leaving the group to look at each other strangely.

"Why is Giles answering the phone here?"

Buffy smiled at Xander.

"He owns the Magic Box. After we blew up the high school he took a year off to be a 'man of leisure' and almost went nuts from the boredom of it all so he bought this after the previous owner was killed."

Before anyone could comment on the weirdness factor of Giles owning his own shop, said shop owner walked back out with a guarded look on his face.

"Giles?"

Giles looked at his charge with sad smile, she was such a lively girl but ever since he soul-mate had left she had been different. He wasn't oblivious to her pain as her friends were, but it wasn't his place to comment.

"That was Wesley."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow. She knew that Giles and Wesley talked, but in respect for her feelings he never told her when and what they talked about.

"And?"

Giles sighed and took his glasses off, cleaning them thoroughly.

"Angel's co-worker Doyle had a vision that the Oracles wanted to see him. Wesley, Doyle nor Cordelia know what they told him. All they are aware of is when he got back he was livid and stomping around saying something along the lines of 'damn her and her stubborn ways. She should know I would help her in a heart beat. I'm on my way there and heads are going to roll if she doesn't talk to me'. They are on their way here and since it's still daylight they should make it before him however the minute that it's dark enough for him to get in the car he'll be on his way and according to Cordelia even if they left an hour and a half before him, he may beat them there as he was that upset."

Buffy listened to her watcher with growing discomfort. She wasn't stupid, nor was she clueless. The oracles had probably told him about Glory. He had asked her after her mother's funeral if there was anything on the slaying front that she needed his help with. She had lied to him and told him it had luckily been a slow year.

"What will Angel say when he sees his past self here?"

Buffy winced at that, she had for a moment completely forgotten about the younger generation.

"I honestly have no idea."

Riley was looking at his girlfriend so intently that it was a miracle she couldn't feel his anger coming towards her. Finally after she ignored him for so long he exploded.

"Why the hell does he have to come here?! I'm your boyfriend, not him, ME! He left you, said he didn't love you anymore! Then you go there to help him and he goes off on you, then he comes here and beats the shit out of me! What the fuck!"

Buffy jumped as she heard her boyfriend scream. When she turned to meet his gaze she almost winced, she had never seen him that angry before.

"Riley listen to me. Angel and I have a complicated past, but we still help each other if the need should arise."

Riley glared at his girlfriend.

"Yeah! And what happens when he comes here and you two decide you want to be together! What happens when you two decide to act like hormone driven teenagers and have sex throughout the night. Xander filled me in last year about what makes him turn evil again Buffy! And I refuse to watch a hostile run around and create mayhem because my girlfriend fucked him and then refuses to kill him!"

Buffy stared at her boyfriend in shock. She had no idea that he was so insecure in their relationship. Before she had a chance to ponder over the fact that maybe she didn't know Riley as well as she thought she did, she heard a very angry growl. She turned towards Angel just in time to see him vamp out and get into Riley's face.

"Now I may not be from here right now, however since my older self isn't here, I figure someone needs to stand up for him! I may not know you but from what I can see, I do not like you. And you need to get something through your head boy. I know what my demon has done and like everyone else in this room, I know how he became unleashed again. I know for a fact that I nor Buffy would EVER take that chance again, so sit down and shut up before I shut you up permanently."

Before Buffy could get the two angry men to chill out, Angel sat down calmly as if nothing happened.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments before the Magic Shop's doors busted open. In ran Cordelia, Doyle, Wesley and Gunn.

"Hey Guys. Just to let you know Angel's literally right behind us. I don't have any idea how he got here so fast but he got stuck at a stop light so we sped here to warn you. Buffy he's really pissed. Something about how you promised him you'd call him if you needed him and damn slayers think they're invincible."

Buffy sighed but before she could comment an angry man walked into the Magic Box, full out vamp face and everything. The entire group which consisted of the Scooby Gang part one (the older scoobies), the Scooby Gang part two (the younger scoobies), and The LA Gang looked on in somewhat fear as they hadn't seen Angel look that angry since he was Angelus. No one said anything for a few minutes as Buffy and the elder Angel looked at each other before Buffy smiled meekly and waved.

"Hi Angel."

* * *

TBC! Okay I know I made Angel (the older one) seem sort of OC in this but the way I figure it is this. I figure that if Angel knew what was going on in Sunnydale during the fifth season, he would have come to Sunnydale and helped out. And I figure that if the Oracles told him that if someone didn't help Buffy and soon that she would die, he would be mightily pissed off, not only at himself for leaving her, and Buffy for not asking for help but also the Oracles for telling him she would live if he gave back his humanity on the Forgotten Day. So yeah, there ya go. Lol. Please review and I'll hopefully update sooner!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: If you recognize it…chances are I don't own it. Which makes me sad because I can guarantee I'd treat them a whole lot better than Joss if I owned them. Oh well, I'll just stick to borrowing them for my own amusement. They'll be put back a lot happier when I'm done with them.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi my darling readers. Wow! I haven't updated since June 22nd! I'm very sorry. I took some time away from my fics but I'm back and hopefully updates will be a lot more often! Reviews are cherished!

* * *

_Buffy stared at her boyfriend in shock. She had no idea that he was so insecure in their relationship. Before she had a chance to ponder over the fact that maybe she didn't know Riley as well as she thought she did, she heard a very angry growl. She turned towards Angel just in time to see him vamp out and get into Riley's face._

_"Now I may not be from here right now, however since my older self isn't here, I figure someone needs to stand up for him! I may not know you but from what I can see, I do not like you. And you need to get something through your head boy. I know what my demon has done and like everyone else in this room, I know how he became unleashed again. I know for a fact that I nor Buffy would EVER take that chance again, so sit down and shut up before I shut you up permanently."_

_Before Buffy could get the two angry men to chill out, Angel sat down calmly as if nothing happened._

_There was nothing but silence for a few moments before the Magic Shop's doors busted open. In ran Cordelia, Doyle, Wesley and Gunn._

_"Hey Guys. Just to let you know Angel's literally right behind us. I don't have any idea how he got here so fast but he got stuck at a stop light so we sped here to warn you. Buffy he's really pissed. Something about how you promised him you'd call him if you needed him and damn slayers think they're invincible."_

_Buffy sighed but before she could comment an angry man walked into the Magic Box, full out vamp face and everything. The entire group which consisted of the Scooby Gang part one (the older scoobies), the Scooby Gang part two (the younger scoobies), and The LA Gang looked on in somewhat fear as they hadn't seen Angel look that angry since he was Angelus. No one said anything for a few minutes as Buffy and the elder Angel looked at each other before Buffy smiled meekly and waved._

_"Hi Angel."_

* * *

Angel glared openly at his ex girlfriend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"That question could be in reference to so many things…"

Angel stomped over to the slayer and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Do you realize how stupid you are sometimes?"

Buffy nodded her head cheekily.

"Yes in fact I do."

Angel looked at her like he'd like nothing more to smack her so she decided to stop being a brat and let him rant.

"I swear we JUST had this conversation 3 fucking months ago! First of all, you lied to me… something I don't think you've ever done before. I asked you how the slaying was going, you told me that it had been a slow year! But we'll get back to the lying in a minute. Right before I left, I said and I quote "If you need me, call me. Do you promise?" Do you remember what you said?"

Buffy nodded, feeling as if she was a 10 year old who had gotten caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"What did you say?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I promised you I would call if I needed you."

Angel nodded.

"So why the hell did I have to find out from the oracles that my ex girlfriend, the love of my life, the damn woman who infuriates me more than anyone I've ever met in my long life is going to DIE BECAUSE SHE'S TO PIGHEADED TO ASK FOR HELP!?"

Buffy just sat there calmly letting him scream his frustrations out at her. However, she was the only one who was calm. Every other member of the combined group (both parts of the Scooby gang and the LA gang) had themselves armed with various weapons from Holy Water, to stakes, to axes.

Buffy smiled sweetly at him.

"You have to retract your last statement. I'm not to pigheaded to ask for help, look around you. Notice there are a few doubles?"

Angel took a quick look around before glaring even harder at the slayer.

"How?"

"I did a spell to go back in time to get the older gangs help."

Angel stared at her for a minute before vamping out once more.

"YOU WENT BACK IN TIME RATHER THAN CALL ME?"

Buffy sighed, this screaming was not getting them anywhere except pissing off the younger Angel and Riley. Also it seemed as if they were scaring the rest of the group. She turned her attention back to the elder vampire and noticed he was still venting.

"Angel…"

Angel didn't even seem to hear her as he was muttering about stupid blondes.

"Angel…"

"Why the hell does she have to be so stubborn.."

"ANGEL!"

"Damn her and her self sacrificing ways."

At that comment Buffy had had enough and gave him a swift uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying across the room.

"ME AND MY SELF SACRIFICING WAYS?! That's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it!"

Angel stared at his love in shock for a moment before nodding his head in defeat, she was correct, he was the king of self sacrifice, more than she even realized.

"NOW! WE CAN CONTINUE TO ARGUE OR WE CAN GET TO WORK! YOU CAME HERE TO HELP, SO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND START RESEARCHING!"

Angel sighed and nodded. The eldest vampire picked himself up gracefully and grabbed a book, acting as if nothing had happened.

Before anyone could comment on the weirdness that was the ex lovers, Dawn ran in with tears streaming down her face, right into the arms of her older sister.

"Dawnie what happened?!"

Dawn looked up at the slayer.

"Buffy, Glory's helpers got Spike! They thought he was the key so the grabbed him, he pushed me down the sewers and made me run! I tried to stay and help but he wouldn't let me."

Buffy held her sister tightly as she looked at the eldest Giles.

"We have got to go rescue him, he's one of the only ones who's got the strength to help me protect Dawn."

The eldest Xander quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you think he'll tell Glory about Dawn?"

Buffy shook her head.

"If he wanted to do that, he would have handed Dawn to Glory's minions when they attacked him."

Xander nodded and started to grab up weapons.

Buffy looked down at her sister before sighing.

"I have a bad idea that everyone's going to hate but it's the only way."

The eldest Willow turned towards the slayer and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Buffy sighed again.

"Dawn cant stay here by herself."

Everyone nodded.

"So whose going to stay with her?"

Buffy smiled weakly.

"Me."

The eldest Giles looked at the slayer in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Buffy didn't answer him, simply released Dawn and ran downstairs. The group looked on in confusion before Buffy came up in a different outfit.

"I don't get it."

"You're my sister Dawn, I'll protect you."

The older Scooby gang groaned, while the younger Scooby gang and the LA gang looked on in confusion.

"I don't get it."

Everyone's eyes widened as Buffy stepped out from behind the first Buffy.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Buffy smiled and looked at the Buffy bot.

"I'll explain about the robot later. However she's staying here with Dawn and the rest of us are going to rescue Spike."

Both of the Angel's glared at the bot openly. They could smell Spike on it, and if what they thought was true, Spike had A LOT to answer for.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know it has been forever since I updated, but this was a longer chapter than normal. Reviews are begged for, I'll update sooner the more reviews I get.


	12. Good Author's Note :D

My darling readers,

First of all this isn't a chapter..but please read it anyway.

The B/A Shippers on a few of the yahoo groups lists are trying to start up a campaign for a movie for  
Buffy and Angel. We are trying to figure out if there are still enough B/A Shippers out there to make  
it happen. If you want to see Buffy and Angel back together, to see them finally have forever, please  
go to my profile and check out my homepage, it's a message board for campaign ideas.

We are desperately trying to find out if there are enough people, so your voice definitely counts!!

Anyway, I promise to have another chapter out soon!

-Britt-

P.S. my nickname is Sky so that's my name on the message board, so if you have any questions, PM me  
either on there or on here!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Any character that you recognize? They belong to Joss Whedon!!!! If I owned anything related to Buffy or Angel, I wouldn't be a starving college student!!!!!

Author's Note: Wow, sorry for the long delay in posting. I've got severe writers block on every one of my stories. I'll try and update as often as I can, but I really need to get over the writer's block. Please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy!

_The eldest Giles looked at the slayer in confusion._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Buffy didn't answer him, simply released Dawn and ran downstairs. The group looked on in confusion before Buffy came up in a different outfit._

"_I don't get it."_

"_You're my sister Dawn, I'll protect you."_

_The older Scooby gang groaned, while the younger Scooby gang and the LA gang looked on in confusion._

"_I don't get it."_

_Everyone's eyes widened as Buffy stepped out from behind the first Buffy._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_Buffy smiled and looked at the Buffy bot._

"_I'll explain about the robot later. However she's staying here with Dawn and the rest of us are going to rescue Spike."_

_Both of the Angel's glared at the bot openly. They could smell Spike on it, and if what they thought was true, Spike had A LOT to answer for._

Dawn stood next to the Buff bot as the rest of the now ridiculously large group left the Magic Box.

"What the hell is that thing that looks like you?"

Buffy laughed at the younger version of Xander. Every once in a while she missed how he used to be proud to be a dork. Now he was a lot more mature, which helped in some aspects, but she still missed the comedy styling's of Xander Harris.

"Remember Ted?"

The slayer could almost see Xander's mouth watering.

"Coooookies."

"She's a robot just like Ted, except she…it doesn't kill people."

Both Angel's made their way towards the front of the group so they were each along side the slayer.

"How the hell did someone make a robot that looked like you?"

Buffy shifted underneath the vampire's gazes.

"I'll explain later."

"Buff?"

The slayer turned towards the sound of her best friend's voice.

"What's up?"

The elder Willow pointed towards something in the woods.

"Isn't that Ben?"

The slayer looked where the red-head pointed and nodded her head. There was Ben dragging Spike along through the woods.

"Ben?"

Ben heard his name being called and stopped in his tracks at the huge group assembled in front of him.

"Buffy?"

Now there where three men who were glaring at the brunette man.

"What are you doing with my friend Spike there?"

Ben looked at the bloodied up vampire, back towards the group, then back at the vampire. Before he could think of anything to say, he pushed the blonde vampire into the group and made a run for it. Both Angel's started to run but Buffy called them back, telling them to let him go.

"We need to get him back to either the Magic Box or his crypt and get some blood in him. He's lost a lot. Alright, LA Gang, Angel included, head over to Willy's and get a lot of blood please. Enough for Spike, as well as enough for both Angel's. Both Willows, Oz, Tara, Both Xander's, Anya, Cordelia, and Wesley head back to the Magic Box. Make sure Dawn's okay. Will, go ahead and get the bot downstairs and then turn it off. Both Giles, younger Angel, and Riley, come with me. We're going to take Spike back to his crypt. Angel, when you've got the blood, your group come to Spike's crypt. We'll go from there, okay?"

Seeing everyone nodding their assent, Buffy slung one of Spike's arms around her shoulders, smiling in thanks as the elder Giles did the same on the other side, and headed towards Spike's crypt. None of the group had any idea that they were being followed and watched.

TBC! Okay, this freaking chapter was so short that I'm embarrassed to post it. But I figure I might as well post it now rather than wait another two months. Please review!


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, I know this isn't a chapter and for that I'm sorry but I am posting this in all my stories.

I am working on a Twilight board that you can post your fanfics on, RP on, and generally just talk about the Twilight Saga and the movies! It's still a definite work in progress but I am desperate for people to sign up! Almost all the characters are available so far (or you can have yourself which would be a human character or ask me and I'll make you a vampire character. lol.).

Anyway, those of you who are addicted to Twilight (such as me), please come, join and have fun! Also looking for a few mods to help me out and help build up the boards. So apply for that as well!

So please go to my homepage and join! Since I cant put the link in here!_**  
**_

And I'm Isabella Swan (it'll change between that and Bella depending on the day). So drop me a PM when you've joined to say hello!

Thanks!


	15. Immortal Always Author's Note

**Dear my Lovely and Beautiful Readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update for my WIP in progress stories, though you MAY get one by tomorrow. However I wanted to let everyone know about the new Buffy/Angel website that I created. It's an RPG forum that I pray everyone goes and checks out. **

**http: // xxxxalwaysxxxx (dot) proboards (dot) com/ index (dot) cgi**

**Delete the spaces and put a (.) in the space with the (dot) and check it out!**

**Hope to see everyone over there!**

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone has a great 2010!  
**

**-Britt-**


End file.
